Loco deseo - AHS
by Sansanperia
Summary: Un breve relato centrado en la historia de amor trágico entre los personajes de la primera temporada de American Horror Story, Tate Langdon y Violet Harmon de lo que pasó años más adelante entre ellos en la Casa del Crimen. Espero que os guste :)


**Tate & Violet**

 **Loco deseo**

La contemplaba cada noche. Se deleitaba escuchando su pausada respiración. Le agradaba saber que dormía ajena a toda locura y todo mal que los muros de esa casa albergaban. Ella era dulce e inocente. Demasiado como para permanecer durante mucho tiempo acurrucada en esas sábanas de algodón.

 _Era tan suave..._

Se parecía tanto a _ella_... Tanto que solo deseaba poder despertarla y poseerla allí mismo.

Pero sabia que no era ella, sabía que era solo una bella coincidencia, que terminaba siendo imperfecta al amanecer cuando la observaba en su día a día con el resto de esa nueva e ingenua familia que se había trasladado hacia tan solo un mes.

No, no era _su Violet_ , sino una muchacha de facciones similares. Demasiado similares, casi era aterrador. Además, por la mañana se notaba a la perfección que esa chiquilla ni siquiera había vivido y ni lo había pasado tan mal como la chica a la que él aún esperaba, si por lo menos le dedicara si quiera una mirada de refilón... Sin embargo, mientras esperaba aunque fuese una leve mueca de agrado de esa fantasmal belleza, él la veía semi-reflejada en la nueva inquilina de La Casa del Crimen.

 _ **Fuera sopla el viento,**_

 _ **fuera está lloviendo,**_

 _ **un aullido aterrador.**_

 _ **Y yo te observo mientras duermes,**_

 _ **respirando dulcemente,**_

 _ **en la calma de esta habitación.**_

 _ **Todo lo que siento,**_

 _ **llueve desde dentro,**_

 _ **aguacero de electricidad.**_

 _ **Y al besarte en la mejilla yo creí que me moría,**_

 _ **se rompía este pobre corazón.**_

 _ **Quiero besarte,**_

 _ **tengo miedo a despertarte.**_

 _ **Entro en tu sueño**_

 _ **y te grito desde lejos**_

 _ **que te quiero.**_

Pero esa despreocupada soñadora no era su Violet. Se llamaba Elise y en el fondo sabía que bajo ese espejismo de atracción, como si de una hermana gemela de la joven Harmon se tratase, eran totalmente opuestas.

¿Qué probabilidades había de volver a coincidir en esa oscura eternidad con otro ángel casi tan atrayente como la joven a la que regalaba rosas negras?

Pero la única luz que había conocido hacía como si cada uno viviera en un universo distinto. Y por ello la eternidad se le hacía un poco más pesada. Solo podía contentarse con observarla en la lejanía junto a sus padres. Con el peso de la soledad a la espalda por siempre.

Hacía mucho que no estaba tan pendiente de cómo transcurría el tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, no le había interesado pues todo su mundo estaba sumergido en las tinieblas de esa casa. Como decía Moira, la palabra "antiguo" iba careciendo de significado con el paso de los años. Todos ellos deambulaban perdidos en un mar de aburrimiento y desconcierto en aquella casa buscando la atención de los que llegaban; Unos, como la familia de Violet, hacían un favor a los vivos y les mantenían a salvo sembrando en ellos el desconcierto y el terror, les enseñaban lo que la casa hacía y les hacían huir para estar a salvo lejos de allí haciendo así que la comodidad que poco a poco iban consiguiendo con los fantasmas más pacíficos no se viera perturbada, y otros, los que iban a la deriva como él y los que vagaban por la oscuridad total simplemente buscaban que los vivos entendieran su lamento eterno en esa cárcel victoriana decorada con lámparas de Tiffany's.

Pero la familia de Elise parecía inmune o de las que más se resistían a las crueles advertencias de los espectros. Según había ido contando, ya llevaban casi dos meses como nuevos inquilinos. Sin que les preocuparan los rumores, los ruidos extraños a media noche y los objetos que cambiaban de sitio y cosas por el estilo... Parecía que la familia Harmon se estaba quedando sin ideas para asustar al personal o les caía demasiado bien esa nueva familia como para hacer que se murieran de miedo.

Fuera lo que fuera, a Tate le daba igual. Había encontrado lo que podía ser un nuevo haz de luz y cada día que pasaba parecía que se iba olvidando de las pequeñas diferencias entre Elise y Violet. De noche era como si se creara una fusión entre ambas.

Eso quería creer...

A veces deseaba que Violet invadiera el cuerpo de la joven para verla viva de nuevo. Casi todas las noches entraba a verla a su cuarto, que también fue el suyo propio en un momento y el de Violet... Diferentes épocas, diferentes sentimientos... Hacia años los dos hablaban allí a solas, se sentían cómodos hablando de banalidades y de lo que les atormentaba a su alrededor, se mostraban sus heridas con comodidad y compartían su visión del cruel mundo, besos y caricias. Lamentaba tanto estar congelado allí junto a ella y que no pudieran compartir la eternidad como lo hacían cuando Violet aún vivía y respiraba en esas paredes... Le pesaba tanto su muerte y a la vez se hubiera sentido en el cielo estando por siempre allí escuchando a los clásicos del grunge con ella, haciendo sonar sus viejas cintas de casete y los CD's de Violet una y otra vez... Escribiendo en su pizarra cada noche una frase distinta para que la viera antes de irse a dormir... Pero ya a ninguno de ellos les hacía falta el sueño, sin embargo el descanso eterno no formaba parte de él.

Ahora la habitación pertenecía a la ingenua Elise... No se parecía en nada a la de los otros, estaba decorada de forma más alegre y siempre había una pequeña luz alrededor de su cama. Estaba llena de fotografías y de manualidades. Un poco cursi para su el gusto del chico. Al principio se quedaba en una esquina junto a la puerta observándola unos minutos y luego la dejaba sola el resto de la noche, después fue poco a poco acercándose y pasando más horas contemplándola, se quedaba junto a su cama sentado en un baúl que había puesto cerca de la ventana. Estático y pensativo. Cada día se deleitaba más de esa visión y se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en volver a ver la habitación vacía o en manos de otros inquilinos distintos. Mientras tanto disfrutaba del silencio de la noche. A veces le gustaba ver cómo se movía cuando tenía sueños agitados. Casi podía sentir pena por ella si eran pesadillas, y se excitaba levemente pensando si tenía sueños eróticos. Por lo poco que sabía de ella ahora no tenía pareja y la única persona que entraba a veces en su dormitorio era su hermanita pequeña atormentada por los ruidos de la casa. Seguro que eran las hijas del cerdo, gilipollas y teatrero de Larry queriendo jugar con ella.

Pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, tenía una extraña sensación de no querer alejarse, un loco deseo que le incitaba a despertar a Elise. Podría fingir y hacerla creer que estaba soñando...

Se incorporó sobre su asiento y se acercó con sigilo a la cama hasta quedar encima de ella apoyando una mano sobre su almohada. Ella se estremeció ante la presencia gélida y fantasmagórica, sentía su presencia pero no despertó.

-Violet, despierta –le susurró él con una dulce voz.

-Tate...

Su voz... Un dulce lamento que añoraba tanto... Daba la impresión de que su corazón volvía a latir.

Se giró despacio hacia la puerta para verla de pie a los pies de la cama. Tan pálida y de ojos tan brillantes. Con una expresión relajada y melancólica a la vez. Como si fuera una maestra esperando regañar al niño que llevaba dentro.

-Violet... Te he echado de menos –recorrió su silueta descaradamente de arriba a abajo. Como tantas veces hacía y ella lo sabía.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? –susurró ella.

-Solo quería...

-Sabes que esa no soy yo. La vas a despertar y se va a asustar.

-Lo sé... Al principio... Solo buscaba mitigar la soledad, pero luego me he dado cuenta de que eso no sería justo.

-Vaya... -musitó Violet arqueando una ceja en señal irónica.

-Se parece tanto a ti... –Tate pasó una mano por el largo y rubio cabello de Elise, la cual no se inmutó-. Me recuerda a cuando tú llegaste.

-Ella no tiene el mismo gusto musical que yo –dijo la chica Harmon mostrando una leve media sonrisa-. Y menos mal que no le da por hacer las mismas tonterías...

-Al principio, cuando llegó, confieso que había pensado en varias formas de cómo matarla sin que sintiera mucho dolor –lo dijo de la manera más natural con la que se podría decir esa frase mientras seguía contemplando a la chica dormir como si fuera un cachorro.

-Pero, Tate... -Violet pareció un poco escandalizada y se cruzó de brazos. Con la resignación en la mirada.

-Ya... Sé que está mal... -se alejó de la cama para no entorpecer ni el sueño de Elise ni la conversación con Violet.

-Además, ella no te conoce... Ni siquiera sabe lo que ocurre en la casa, podrías confundirla. El trance podría cambiarla.

-No, ya lo sé... En realidad no busco nada de ella... Es que me recuerda tanto a ti...

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Pero ha sido verte y... Acabo de olvidarme de todo. Y por fin me hablas. Pensaría que estás celosa. Debería despertarla y a lo mejor los tres podíamos divertirnos...

-Tate...

-Sabes que estoy bromeando. Tu sola presencia hace que me vuelva loco...

-¿Crees que no me espero cualquier cosa de ti? Broma o no, olvídalo por completo. Ella no tiene por qué verse arrastrada por tu sufrimiento. No te conoce. No se lo merece.

-Es buena, lo sé. Pero es que antes de ella pensaba que la espera a volver a verte sonreír se me haría más larga. He intentado engañarme a mí mismo, Violet, pensaba que podría sacarte de mi mente después de tantos años alejados, pero no puedo. Y gracias a ti veo que no sería justo arrastrarla conmigo.

-Como querías hacer conmigo.

Él se fue acercando a paso lento y casi inseguro por la emoción de volver a hablar con ella.

 _ **En solo un segundo**_

 _ **he comprendido lo que importa y lo que no,**_

 _ **el fin del mundo, la tormenta y el dolor,**_

 _ **quedan muy lejos de esta habitación.**_

-Violet, sabes lo que siento. Siempre serás mi única luz. ¿Recuerdas?... Podríamos estar aquí siempre, escuchando música, viendo videos, jugando en el desván... Internaría que no cayésemos en la monotonía.

-Eso estando muertos es difícil... ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que despedirnos? Sabes que no puedo perdonarte.

-Y tú sabes que tienes tantas ganas de besarme como yo a ti... -susurró acercándose aún más a ella.

Permanecieron unos segundos, que a ambos se les hicieron eternos, a escasos centímetros. Hasta que ella le acarició la mejilla y dijo:

-Eres la oscuridad... No volverme a sumirme en la oscuridad, ni tampoco dejaré que hagas daño a Elise porque no sepas lidiar con la soledad.

 _-Te quiero._

-Yo también _te quería_ Tate. Y sí, a veces pienso en lo bien que podríamos estar sobrellevando la eternidad aquí encerrados... Pero luego recuerdo el _daño_... Y te queda tanto por lo que pagar... No mereces lo que siento.

-Pero lo sientes, en el fondo... En tu corazón aún te estremeces cuando te hago esto...

Y la besó desatando la pasión que había guardado tanto años atrás desde que se despidieron. Violet sucumbió momentáneamente, pero sin mostrar emoción alguna se separó del chico manteniéndose serena:

-Tú has ayudado a que mi corazón se detenga... -ella sabía que todas las emociones que ahora mismo evitaba mostrarle se desatarían en un río de lágrimas en cuanto desapareciera de su vista, pero intentó aguantar- No vamos a tener todas las décadas la misma conversación. Lidia con tu pesar como hago yo -sentenció suspirando y apretando los puños.

-Tú tienes a tu familia contigo .

-Que digas eso me alivia y me duele al mismo tiempo... Porque... ¿de quien es la culpa de que ellos estén aquí también?

-Lo sé. Son parte de mi castigo en soledad pero...

-Dentro de una semana la familia de Elise se marchará. Les hemos "persuadido" para que dejen la casa por fin. Y sus padres han querido mantenerla ajena de todo a ella y a sus hermanos, pero ella también ha terminado sintiendo miedo y lo sabes.

En ese momento Tate lo vio claro:

-Eras tú la que se metía a veces en su sueño a asustarla...

-Sí. Deambulaba por nuestra antigua habitación como has estado haciendo tú y hablamos en sueños. Es simpática.

-¿Y por qué no te he visto hasta ahora? -preguntó desconcertado.

-Porque ninguna de las dos hemos querido... Le he mostrado mi dolor. También terminó cautivada por tus encantos... Pero hasta ella se unió a mi lamento y piensa que es demasiado.

-Y sabes que soy el que más siente tu lamento.

-Elise nos escucha. Pero está demasiado asustada como para abrir los ojos. Y no la vas a hacer daño mientras yo esté aquí.

El chico Langdon volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la cama y por fin notó la joven vivaz permanecía con los ojos cerrados procurando no cambiar de postura pero... temblaba. Pensaba que había estado algo ciego durante ese momento.

-Por eso me sentía tan atraído. En realidad siempre has sido tú. Ahora no hay duda. Eres la única atracción que me hace salir de mi propio mundo.

-Se acabó, Tate.

 _ **Fuera sopla el viento,**_

 _ **fuera está lloviendo,**_

 _ **un aullido aterrador,**_

 _ **pero un susurro nos envuelve**_

 _ **nos abraza lentamente,**_

 _ **como un mantra conocido por los dos,**_

 _ **no son fantasmas,**_

 _ **es mi espíritu el que habla,**_

 _ **entra en tu sueño y te grita desde lejos**_

 _ **que te quiero,**_

 _ **en solo un segundo**_

 _ **he comprendido lo que importa y lo que no,**_

 _ **el fin del mundo, la tormenta y el dolor,**_

 _ **quedan muy lejos de esta habitación.**_

 _ **Los desengaños y los malos presagios,**_

 _ **las envidias, las intrigas**_

 _ **que complican nuestras vidas**_

 _ **quedan muy lejos**_

Al final el psicópata incomprendido volvía a su oscura soledad.

-Eternamente –desapareció susurrante regalando a Violet una caricia.

Después de todo, su asquerosa madre siempre le decía que una sonrisa o una palabra amable le abrirían las puertas del cielo... Habría que seguir esperando.

 **Fin**


End file.
